


Tie Dye

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ugh this is short sorry my doods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Logan can’t find his tie. What he does find, though, is much better.





	Tie Dye

A ringing woke Logan up that morning. A simple alarm clock was at fault for that. The logical side got up and began to get ready. Like a neat person would, Logan had set out the days outfit in the bathroom already. His shirt, his tie, his shoes, socks, pants, belt, all of it. 

As he made his way down the hallway, he could hear a humming from the kitchen; presumably Patton making breakfast. Logan didn’t pay it much attention when he turned into the bathroom. A little note was left on the mirror. The light blue sticky note read, “Have a nice day!” and was punctuated at the bottom with a smiley face. Obviously the moral sides’ doing.

Logan, after discarding his clothes in the hamper, pulled on his pants. Then belt, then socks, then shoes. He looked up in the mirror and brushed his teeth. It was only when he began to comb his hair when he noticed something was off. Something was...missing.

He checked his bottom half; shoes were tied, zipper was zipped up, button was in, belt was buckled. Then, his top half; all 3 buttons were done up, collar was down, tie was.... _not there_.

The logical sides’ eyebrows scrunched up with confusion. He knew he brought it in here last night. Logan searched the bathroom. Beside the sink? _No_. Inside the medicine cabinet? _Nope_. On the floor. _Nada_.

It was nowhere to be found. A tiny panic set off inside him. _Will anyone take me seriously anymore?_ The idea was quickly abolished. _Of course they would, he’s the logical one for crying out loud!_ He left the bathroom and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Greetings, Patton, Have you seen my...” Logan’s eyes trailed downwards, right where his tie was hanging from Patton’s neck. 

Patton greeted him with a smile. “Hey, kiddo! You hungry?” Logan flicked his eyes up at Patton, then back down to the tie.

Logan pointed to Patton’s neck. “I...I believe that is my tie, Patton.” The moral side smiled down at the neckwear. He flipped a pancake.

“Well, that’s because it is your tie!” Logan opened his mouth to speak, “-but there’s a different tie I think you should wear today!”

A confused look crossed Logan. “Why a different tie?” 

The giggle Patton was suppressing slipped out. “Oh, you’ll love it, Lo!” He scooped four big pancakes on to a plate and shut off the griddle. “I’ll show you!” Patton set down his flipper and threw his apron on a chair. Logan was pulled up the stairs with a puzzled glint in his eye.

“Okay, close your eyes!” Patton smiled into his hand. Logan shut his eyes when he saw the puppy eyes he couldn’t say no to. “Alright, you ready? 3....2....1....Open!” Logan’s eyes widened.

The tie was very...bright. Splotches of pink and yellow, blue and orange, green and purple. It was.....something.

Patton squealed. “Do you like it?” Logan gently picked up the cloth, noticing how silky and smooth it was. Definitely better that his old one.

“I....” He paused. Patton’s eyes hung, but began to lower after a while. “I love it. I love it Patton.” And he did.

All of the pent up excitement let loose. “Oh! Well, put it on, silly! And breakfast! I’m sure Roman will like the new look! Virgil helped pick the colors. What do you want on your pancakes?” Logan was being lead down the stairs. He listened to Patton ramble while he looked down at his gift. His new favorite tie.


End file.
